


Of little girls and their cats

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad TK, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Single Dad Carlos Reyes, TK and Carlos come together differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK Strand has seen Officer Carlos Reyes before, but it isn't until he meets his daughter that he gets to know the man.*Carlos has a daughter, his daughter has a cat up a tree, TK brings the cat down.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 100
Kudos: 952





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love AU's and kidfic, and that's why this exists. I also really like the idea of Carlos knowing and being friends with Grace and Judd.

TK watches as his fellow firefighter, Judd Ryder comes back into the kitchen from talking with his wife with a broad smile on his face.

“What’s so funny?” he can’t help but ask, he’s only known Judd for a few weeks, and this kind of open amusement is not something he’s used to.

“Grace,” Judd says with a smile, his voice fond the way it always is when he speaks about his wife. “She got a call from her goddaughter, telling her that her cat Mr. Whiskers is stuck in a tree and asked if she could ask the firemen to come and get it down. She called to ask if I could drive over there, it’s not far.” Judd finishes looking over at Owen in question.

TK watches his father too, no matter what the movies say, firefighters don’t really waste their time getting cats down from trees, but TK also knows his dad is a sucker for kids, plus, it’s been a painfully slow shift, everything is clean, and everyone is bored.

TK stands up, knowing before his father even opens his mouth that he’s going to indulge the little girl. Sure enough, Owen smiles.

“Let's go save Mr. Whiskers,” he says to the room, grinning when the rest of the crew laughs as they head downstairs.

Judd nods, pulling out his phone again as he follows Marjan and Paul, more than likely calling Grace back to tell her they’re going.

TK walks alongside his father, elbowing him in the side. “You old softy,” he says quietly, grinning when his father gasps at the word old.

“Who can say no to little girls and their cats?” Owen questions him.

TK shakes his head, amused. “Not us, it seems.”

They get into one of the trucks, and just like Judd promised, the ride takes no more than ten minutes before they’re pulling up to a blue ranch-style house with a massive tree in the front. As they get out, TK spots the cutest little girl, probably no older than seven with long curly hair in pigtails by the tree. Next to her is another girl, a teenager who is looking at them with wide eyes and worry on her face.

“Someone called about a Mr. Whiskers?” Judd calls out a step behind him, and TK watches as the little girl lights up.

“Uncle Judd!” she screams, pulling out of the teen’s hold to run to the other fireman. TK watches as the surly man grins widely, picking the girl up.

“Mr. Judd,” the older girl addresses him, and the rest of them. “I’m so sorry Lisbeth called you guys. I didn’t even realize she had the phone in her hand. Her dad is on the way, and he’s not happy about it.”

Judd waves the girl’s apologies away.

“She called Grace, not dispatch, we just had free time on our hands,” Judd reassures her, turning the little girl in his arms towards them. “Lisbeth, this is the 126, wanna say hi?”

The little girl seems to go shy as all eyes are on her, hiding her face in Judd’s neck as she gives them a small wave.

Judd just smiles, hiking her up higher on his hip. “Guys, this is Lisbeth Reyes, she’s officer Reyes’, daughter,” he tells them, and TK tries not to react.

He knows the name and the man, he’s seen him more than once on a call, and while they haven’t spoken much, there is still this _thing_ between them. Something indefinable but very much _there_. Maybe it’s that TK is a hundred percent sure that they’re eye-fucking every time they’re near each other.

TK shakes his head, probably not the best time to think about Officer Reyes and how much he wants him when in front of his kid. He’s not done considering that, when they hear the siren of a police car. TK and the rest of the crew turn to watch as the car pulls up to the house, and TK holds his breath as Officer Reyes steps out of the car, large, imposing, and damn hot in his uniform. He has a frown on his face as he focuses his attention on his daughter.

“Lisbeth Rebekah Reyes,” Carlos starts as he steps on the grass with his hands on his hips.

“Uh-oh,” Lisbeth whispers, which Judd agrees with a hum as he puts her down.

“Mr. Reyes, I’m so sorry,” the teen says quickly, looking around at all of them littering the yard, watching and waiting.

Carlos flashes the young girl a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, pulling out his wallet and giving her a couple of bills. “I know how tenacious my kid can be, you couldn’t stop her. I need a sitter next Tuesday afternoon, that work for you?”

The girl nods, taking the money.

“Good, I’ll text you,” Carlos gives her another calming smile. “You can head home, I’m done for the day.”

The girl hesitates for a moment before heading back towards the house, more than likely to collect her stuff.

Carlos turns back towards them, kneeling in front of his daughter. “Lisbeth, what have I said about calling 9-1-1?”

Lisbeth looks around at them with wide-eyes, and TK has to bite down on his lip to keep from jumping in to defend her.

“Lisbeth?”

Lisbeth takes a deep breath, letting it out loudly. “9-1-1 is only for emergencies,” she recites.

Carlos raises an eyebrow as he nods. “And do you think Mr. Whiskers being in a tree, is an emergency worthy of calling 9-1-1?”

Lisbeth shakes her head, and Carlos nods again.

“That’s right –“

“But I didn’t call 9-1-1, Papi. I called madrina, and she called uncle Judd,” Lisbeth says, cutting her father off.

TK watches as Carlos closes his eyes for a moment before standing back up, glaring at Judd. “Seriously, man?”

Judd shrugs, unconcerned. “That’s what you get when you make my wife your daughter’s godmother.”

“I’m trying to teach a lesson here about not bothering first responders with non-emergencies,” Carlos says, rolling his eyes when Judd just shrugs again.

“We’re already here,” TK interrupts what looks to be a stalemate, and he has to remember to breathe when Carlos’ eyes lock on him for the first time since he arrived. TK feels the tension spike between them instantly, and he knows he’s not imagining it.

It’s there crackling like a live wire.

“We might as well get the cat down,” he continues, looking away from Carlos to look down at the little girl. “We’ll get him down, okay, sweetheart?” he says to her, getting a wide smile in return.

The next few minutes pass quickly as they set their ladder, and TK climbs up the tree. He gets a few scratches for his troubles, but soon he’s jumping back down with a fat tabby in his arms. He rolls his eyes as his team mockingly claps for him. Ignoring them, he gets down on one knee in front of Lisbeth.

He tries to focus on her and not on her father, who stands behind her with his hand on her shoulder, watching him.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” he says gently, smiling at her as he hands her the cat. He lets out a surprised sound when Lisbeth steps forward and wraps one small arm around his neck, Mr. Whiskers between them letting out a meow at the indignity.

“Thank you,” Lisbeth says quietly, those pretty brown eyes of her full of joy, and TK thinks he’s completely smitten with this cute little girl. It would make sense given his crush on her father. He sneaks a look up at Carlos to find him watching him with a smile on his face that makes TK’s heart skip.

“Thank you, TK,” Carlos says softly.

It's not the first time Carlos has called him by his name, but it's the first time he's said it in a way that feels personal and intimate. He watches him for a moment, spotting interest, and maybe even affection in his eyes, and TK wants to get lost in the warmth of Carlos' gaze.

Someone clears their throat behind him, and TK blinks, realizing that he's been in a staring contest with the officer while his crew and the man's daughter watch.

He stands from his kneeling position, feeling his face grow hot as he catches the smirk of more than one of his teammates, his father's eyes all too knowing for his comfort.

"No worries," he clears his throat. "It's our job," he says inanely, cringing when he hears his father let out a coughing laugh.

He's embarrassed, but still, as Lisbeth beams at him, and Carlos gives him a small quirk of his lips, he thinks it's worth the ribbing he's going to get when they get back to the station.

*

"TK!"

TK stops mid-pull-up to look over at Paul, who is walking into the equipment room with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Officer hottie and his kid are downstairs waiting for you," Paul grins, his eyes dancing with amusement when TK's hold on the bar slips, and he slightly trips as he lands. "And I believe we're at the baked goods of your mating ritual, because I spotted brownies."

TK smiles in spite of himself. It's been three days since they were at the Reyes household. Three days of his path, unfortunately not crossing with Carlos'.

He starts to leave the weight room only to have Paul throw him a shirt.

"Dude, don't send that man into cardiac arrest with all _that_ on display," Paul gestures towards TK's sweaty torso making a face.

"Knew you thought I was hot," TK winks at Paul, grinning when Paul scoffs.

"Whatever pretty boy," Paul smirks. "Just make sure you get a date this time, or the teasing you've been getting these last few days will seem like child's play."

TK waves his middle finger in the air back at Paul, making the man laugh again. Going downstairs, he spots Carlos and Lisbeth talking to Judd over by the trucks.

"Hey," he calls out as he slips on his shirt over his head. He doesn't miss the quick way Carlos runs his eyes over him though. "What brings you by?" he questions as he comes to stand in front of the small family.

"Hi, sweetheart," he smiles down at Lisbeth.

"We made you some brownies," Lisbeth smiles back up at him, turning to tug on Carlo's shirt. "Daddy, give him the brownies."

TK looks at Carlos, taking the pan from his hand when Carlos extends it. Pulling back the aluminum foil, TK breaks off a piece of the treat, popping it into his mouth.

“Hmm,” he hums, his eyes lighting up at the chocolatey taste. “These are delicious Lisbeth, thank you.”

Lisbeth beams at him, her cheeks going rosy, and TK can’t help but be charmed.

“You going to share those?” Judd questions, crossing his arms over his chest.

TK raises an eyebrow, looking back down at Lisbeth. “What do you think sweetheart, should I share?”

Lisbeth makes a show of thinking it over, making TK and Carlos smile, while Judd makes a disbelieving sound.

“ _Lisbeth_ ,” he pouts, putting on a show for the little girl making her giggle.

“I guess you should be nice and share,” she finally says, smiling so hard a dimple appears on her left cheek.

TK chuckles as he catches Carlos eyes, which are also amused as he watches TK interact with his daughter. There is something else there though that remind TK of Paul’s comment and springs him to action.

“What do you say to Judd showing you the station, and you can hand out the brownies to the rest of the crew? They’re all upstairs in the kitchen and the weight room.”

Lisbeth lights up, and she tilts her head up to look at her dad. “Papi puedo?”

Carlos nods at her giving her a nudge in Judd’s direction as TK snags another piece of the brownie before handing the pan to the older fireman.

“But stay with Uncle Judd, okay?”

Lisbeth nods, taking Judd’s hand. Judd flashes them a knowing look before he and Lisbeth take the stairs up.

“These are really good,” TK says once they’re alone, taking another bite of the brownie. He sucks on his thumb to clean it from the chocolate, grinning when Carlos’ eyes darken as he tracks the action.

“That’s how you want to play this?” Carlos asks, his voice low and rough as he takes a step closer towards TK, making his heart skip at the intensity he sees on Carlos’ face. Any doubt that maybe he’s been imagining this attraction between them gone. Still, he can’t help but tease.

“How do _you_ want to play it?” he questions with a smirk, letting out a gasp when Carlos puts both hands on his chest and pushes him back until he finds himself pressed against the side of the truck. TK gives a quick look around, thankful that for once, no one is around on the ground floor. Not that it matters when seconds later, Carlos is covering his mouth with his.

TK moans, blindly grabbing at Carlos’ broad shoulders as he licks his way into his mouth. The kiss is rough, no hesitation of a first kiss as Carlos’ takes, it’s disarming in contrast to the gentle hold Carlos has on his face, and TK is left defenseless to the contradicting actions, leaving him feeling wrecked as he surrenders to the kiss.

“I knew you’d taste sweet,” Carlos murmurs against his mouth, biting down softly on TK’s bottom lip before soothing the sting with his tongue.

“Brownie,” TK gasps, chasing after it.

Carlos chuckles quietly, and TK feels it more than hears as Carlos presses his body against him, holding him up at this point as TK is sure he’s gone boneless from Carlos’ kisses. “ _No_ , that’s all you.”

TK pulls Carlos into another kiss, his hand sliding down the hard plains of Carlos' chest to cup him through his pants, moaning into the kiss as he finds him hard and thick. He can already picture getting his mouth on him, and it's only the noise of his team above him that reminds him where they are, keeping him from sinking to his knees.

He pulls back to look at Carlos, making a soft needy sound when he sees how blown Carlos' eyes are, his lips shiny from their kisses. He already looks wrecked, and TK just wants to mess him up some more.

Carlos touches the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb, running it over his bottom lip, and all TK can do is pant against the digit, in awe of the need, and _want_ coursing through him for the man before him.

"Lisbeth has a sleepover tonight with her cousins," Carlos tells him, licking his lips. He closes his eyes like he can taste TK on them. "My sister is picking her up at 7."

Carlos looks at him, his gaze hot and promising, but also so sweetly hopeful, TK is filled with tenderness to go along with the lust that's making his blood pump harder.

He smiles at the man, getting one in return. "I get off at 9."

*

TK arrives at the Reyes household 15 minutes before ten. He took a quick shower at the fire station and ran out of there to the sound of his crew, teasing him for his rush. The ride over was short, but his anticipation of the night ahead made it feel forever, and when he steps up to the door, his heart is racing.

Carlos opens the door with a beautiful smile on his even more beautiful face, and all TK wants is to lick it off.

"Hi," he says breathlessly as he takes in the tight pale blue dress shirt and slacks, feeling more than a little underdressed in his yellow hoodie.

"Hi," Carlos greets him back, letting him in.

TK walks, looking around at the well lived-in home. "Lisbeth with her cousins?"

Carlos closes the door, stepping up behind him, his hands resting on TK's hips. "Yeah, she and the other little terrors should be driving my sister crazy as we speak."

TK chuckles, but it turns into a soft moan when Carlos pulls down his hood and presses his face into the crook of TK's neck, his lips touching the sensitive shell of TK's ear.

"I cooked," Carlos says softly, his breath against TK's skin makes the hairs stand up. "Tamales. Do you like them?"

"Never had them," TK answers honestly. "But I'm sure I'll love them."

He turns around in Carlos' embrace, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck while he pulls him closer.

"Later, though?" he questions, tilting his head an inch up to brush his mouth against Carlos'.

Carlos smiles against his mouth, his brown eyes shining with amusement and affection. He starts walking them deeper into the house towards a hallway. "Tamales are awesome as midnight food."

TK grins, surging forward to kiss him. Carlos wraps his arm around his waist, lifting him off his feet and TK gasps, wrapping his legs around Carlos' hips. He's not a small man, and yet Carlos carries him like it's nothing as he takes them into his bedroom.

TK let's out a laugh when Carlos drops him on the bed, causing him to bounce. Carlos flashes him a grin as he all but rips his shirt off. TK follows suit or tries to, cursing as he gets stuck in his stupid yellow hoodie.

He hears Carlos laugh from his hoodie prison before he feels a set of hands free him. He looks up to find Carlos looking down at him, tenderly amused.

"I'm usually better at this," TK promises as he blushes. "Much more seductive."

Carlos chuckles, he cups TK's face between his strong hands and leans down to give him a kiss that makes TK's toes curl.

"Believe me baby, you've been seducing me since the first call we were on together," Carlos tells him, giving him half a smile. "I took one look at those eyes of yours and knew I was in trouble. Haven't been able to get you out of my head since."

"I know the feeling," TK says softly, meaning it. He doesn't know much about the man before him, all he knows is that the moments he spends around him, even if it's a few seconds on an emergency is enough to lift the grey fog TK has been living in since even before he and his father left New York. Every encounter with Carlos is splashes of color, and TK craves more.

"Come here," he whispers as he lays back on the bed. Carlos follows his request and covers TK with his strong body. As Carlos finishes undressing them and touches TK precisely the way he likes, pulling moan after moan out of him, TK starts to see the bits of color, and by the time Carlos sinks into him, robbing him of breath everything is in technicolor for the first time in a long time.

*

TK wakes up warm, delightfully achy and with a strong arm thrown over his hip. He smiles, taking his time to open his eyes as he feels Carlos’ solid frame against his back, his breath warming TK’s neck as he sleeps with his face tucked into the crook of TK’s shoulder.

“Mr. Whiskers is up the tree again.”

TK opens is eyes at the soft voice, finding Lisbeth Reyes standing by his side of the bed, watching him calmly.

“Hi,” he says hesitantly, not knowing how the little girl is going to react to finding him in her father's bed.

“Hi, TK,” she greets him back. “Mr. Whiskers went up the tree, but I didn’t call 9-1-1 or my madrina this time.”

“That’s progress,” Carlos says, his words muffled against TK’s neck. He lifts his head, and TK turns his face, catching the adorably sleepy look on his face. “Morning, baby girl.”

Lisbeth smiles at her dad as she says good morning.

“I’m hungry, daddy,” she says just as TK’s own stomach grumbles, making Carlos smile.

“Seems you’re not the only one,” he teases, making Lisbeth giggle as she looks back at TK. “We have tamales from last night.”

Lisbeth’s eyes light up at the comment. “Yes! Tamales for breakfast!”

TK laughs softly at the little girl’s excitement, the weirdness of her finding him there, dissipating since it seemed he was the only one being weird about it.

“Go watch cartoons baby,” Carlos tells his daughter as he sits up, he takes a moment to rub his eyes, and TK doesn’t understand how someone can be so hot and so adorable at the same time. “We’ll get Mr. Whiskers down and heat up the tamales.”

Lisbeth nods, leaving them alone once more. In the distance, TK can hear the TV on. He watches as Carlos gets up, slipping on a pair of sweats and an Austin police t-shirt.

“She didn’t even blink to me being here,” TK questions as he sits up on the bed.

Carlos looks over at him with a small frown on his face. “I told her you would probably be here when she came home.”

TK looks up at Carlos, not sure what surprises him more, the fact that Carlos told his daughter about them or that he knew that TK would be here in the morning. “You did?”

Carlos tilts his head to the side, studying him, before coming over to sit down next to TK on the bed. He takes TK’s hand in his, lifting it to his mouth to press a small kiss to the back of it.

“I don’t hide things from my daughter,” Carlos starts with a look on his face that has TK holding his breath, his heart rate ticking up the longer Carlos watches him. “Especially the things that matter.”

“And I matter?” he can’t help but ask, hopeful.

Carlos smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “What do you think?” he whispers against TK’s mouth before giving him another kiss.

TK sighs into it, wrapping his arms around Carlos’s neck, holding him close, while Carlos’ hands go up and down TK’s back stroking him.

“Daddy! TK! Hurry up!”

TK smiles into the kiss. “I’ll get the cat, you get the food ready. You two keep bragging about these tamales, I expect them to be amazing.”

Carlos grins as he stands up. “Prepare to have your life changed forever,” Carlos promises as he leaves the room, and TK thinks as he slips into his pants and shirt – Yeah, he’s ready for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, TK, Carlos, and Lisbeth are a family but Lisbeth and Carlos want to make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone wanted a continuation to this story and i just love the idea of this little family so here we are.

TK wakes up with a small delicate hand in his face and a knee pushing into his side, he’s at the edge of the bed with Lisbeth pressed against him and a sea of empty space on the other side of her. He gets up slowly, gently removing her hold on him as he gets out of bed. Making his way out of the bedroom, he heads for the kitchen after a stop at the bathroom, not surprised when he finds a freshly showered Carlos already working the coffee maker.

He slides in behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist, he presses a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Hi, been home long?” he asks, his tongue licking at a bead of water he finds at the base of Carlos’ neck, smirking into the skin when Carlos shivers. He takes a step back when he turns around in his arms.

“About a half an hour ago,” Carlos answers, leaning down he touches his nose against TK’s. “I would have woken you up the way you like, but I noticed you replaced me in our bed, so I took a shower instead.”

TK chuckles softly, letting out a soft sound as Carlos gives him a kiss at the corner of his mouth and works his way down his jaw. “I can’t say no to her when she hits me with those big brown eyes of hers.”

Carlos huffs against his ear, pulling back to look at him with an amused but judging look on his face. “You need to build an immunity to her.”

TK rolls his eyes, scoffing at the hypocrisy of Carlos’ words. Lisbeth has her father wrapped around her little finger just like him, and literally everyone else in her life. The mountain of toys in her room from Owen alone is proof of that. “If a year of dating you and four months of living with you guys hasn’t done it, I don’t think anything will, baby.”

Carlos makes a humming sound and shrugs. “Then, I hope you like her bony knees in your kidneys when I’m on night shifts.”

“For someone so tiny, she does take up a lot of bed space,” he marvels, pulling a laugh out of Carlos.

“She likes to snuggle,” Carlos tells him, pulling TK back into his arms. “Just like her father.”

“ _Needy_ ,” TK teases him even as he runs his hands over his arms. Carlos doesn’t bother answering him. Instead, he tilts TK’s head upward as he leans down, pressing his lips against his. TK moans into the kiss, opening up under Carlos’ mouth, tasting the minty flavor of their toothpaste. He flicks his tongue against Carlos, his body responding as Carlos answers by sucking on his tongue. All he wants is to drag Carlos to their bedroom, push him down on their bed and ride him until his thighs burn. Carlos has been pulling night shifts at work for the last two weeks, and they’ve been like passing ships.

He desperately needs to get reacquainted with his lover’s body and pull out all those delicious sounds Carlos makes when they make love. Unfortunately, they have an eight-year-old in their bed that they need to start getting ready for school.

“Don’t start what we can’t finish,” Carlos whispers against his mouth even as his hands slide down TK’s backside.

“Tell me you’re finally done with nights for now,” TK whispers back, thrusting upward, rubbing himself against Carlos’ growing hard-on.

“ _Yes,”_ Carlos hisses. “Thank god.”

TK lets out a pleased hum. “Tonight after Lisbeth goes to sleep – he trails off, letting Carlos’ mind run wild, smirking as Carlos narrows his eyes at him.

_“Tease.”_

TK laughs, ready to tease some more when he hears little feet moving around. “Hold that thought, I’m going to help Lisbeth get ready,” he says, looking down at Carlos’ crotch. “You take care of that.”

Carlos huffs out a laugh before closing his eyes, singing under his breath the first lines of _‘baby shark.’_

TK lets out a horrified noise. “Baby, _no_.”

Carlos shoots him a look. “You said to take care of it, this is the fastest way to make it go away.”

TK opens his mouth to tell Carlos just how wrong it is to sing a kid’s song, guaranteed to give you earworm for the day to make an erection go down, when Lisbeth comes into the kitchen rubbing her eyes with her small fist. TK takes a look at her sleepy face, out of control curls, and feels his heart give a squeeze.

“Good morning,” she mutters through a yawn.

“Good morning Lissy,” TK greets her back, meeting her in the middle of the kitchen, he leans down to kiss the top of her head as she circles her arms around his waist and gives him a loose hug.

“Morning, nena,” Carlos says with a smile, lifting her into his arms when she lets go of TK to hug her father.

“Hola, Papi,” she says, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Buenos dias,” Carlos says again, and TK leans against the counter, watching them as Carlos runs a hand over her hair, smoothing it out. “Are you excited about today, baby?”

Lisbeth looks up from where she rests her head on Carlos’ shoulder looking more awake at the reminder, she looks over at TK with a huge smile that TK can’t help but return, and nods excitedly.

“It’s going to be so cool,” she exclaims, looking at TK for reassurance, and TK nods. He agreed to go to Lisbeth’s school for career day and tell her class about his job as a firefighter.

“Yeah, I guess it’s kinda cool since TK’s a firefighter,” Carlos starts, there’s a teasing quality to his voice that has TK raising an eyebrow at him. “Not as cool as being a _cop_ , but cool enough, I guess.”

“ _Jealous_ ,” TK shoots back.

“Being a cop is cool,” Lisbeth agrees, and TK rolls his eyes at the smug look Carlos shoots him. “But going into burning buildings is _really_ cool, Papi.”

“OOH!,” TK shouts, holding a hand up for Lisbeth to high-five. “Owned by your own kid, Officer Reyes!”

_“Lisbeth,”_ Carlos gasps, loosening his hold on her as he staggers back dramatically, making Lisbeth shriek and laugh as she wraps her arms around his neck. “You wound me.”

Proving she’s utterly savage, Lisbeth gives Carlos’ cheek a light pat. “You’ll be okay, now put me down, I have to get dressed.”

TK has to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing at the betrayed look on Carlos’ face as he puts his daughter down. They watch together as she leaves the kitchen and heads for her room.

“You’ve stolen my kid's affections from me,” Carlos points a finger accusingly at him.

“Thank god you find me cute?” TK asks innocently, laughing when Carlos opens his mouth to argue only to close it again with a pout.

“Okay, point.”

“And thank god you love me?” TK continues, looking at Carlos from underneath his eyelashes, smirking when Carlos huffs again.

“Another point,” Carlos grumbles for precisely two seconds before he grins, and closes the space between them to kiss him before he can say another thing.

“Thank god you love me back,” Carlos says against his mouth, and all TK can do is nod. It’s the absolute truth, he loves Carlos and Lisbeth more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me doing career day and not you?” he questions for the hundredth time since Lisbeth told them about the event and asked TK if he would do it.

Carlos smiles at him, that gentle, loving smile of his that never fails to make TK feel special and _oh so_ lucky. “I’m sure, I like that she wants to show you off,” Carlos yawns. “Plus, I’m so tired, I doubt I’d make it through the whole thing. You’re going to be there all day.”

TK shrugs, he read Lisbeth’s teacher’s email, and Carlos is not wrong, with all the activities listed, TK would not only be taking Lisbeth to school, but he would also be bringing her back home with him since he was going to spend the day with her.

TK makes a face that has Carlos smirking, and he cups his jaw, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"You're going to do great."

*

"Next, we have Lisbeth Reyes’ guest! Mr. TK Strand."

TK makes his way to the front of the room in his uniform, smiling out to the class of 3rd graders and their parents.

"Hi," he starts, swallowing nervously as 30-something pairs of eyes focus on him. "I'm TK, and I'm here to tell you about being a firefighter."

He makes eye contact with Lisbeth, his nerves settling as she beams at him, all but vibrating in her seat. He talks about the training it takes to become a firefighter, what he does on any given day, slipping in fire safety tips the way they do when kids visit the station. Before he knows it, his part of the speech is done, and he looks over at the teacher waiting for her to address the class again.

“Any questions for Mr. Strand?"

A few hands go up, they’re typical questions about being scared, and if you have to be strong to hold onto the pressure hose.

"One last question?"

A little girl, a seat over from Lisbeth, raises her hand. "Are you Lisbeth’s daddy?"

TK startles at the unexpected question. Looking around the classroom, his eyes land on Lisbeth for a moment.

“Ah, well, no, Lisbeth has a daddy, he's a police officer, I'm her…" he pauses, unsure how to finish the sentence. His eyes go back towards Lisbeth, but she's not looking at him, and something uncomfortable settles in his stomach. "I'm her TK," he finishes awkwardly.

Lisbeth still doesn't look at him, and TK doesn't know what he's done exactly, but he knows from the dread that builds inside him that it’s somehow wrong.

*

The ride home is quiet, every attempt at conversation is met with silence. TK watches Lisbeth through the rearview mirror, and where usually Lisbeth meets his gaze making funny faces, now she stares out the window with a single-mindedness that is impressive for an eight-year-old. He pulls into the driveway and shuts the car, pressing the button to open the doors.

“Lissy,” he starts, but Lisbeth is already taking off her seatbelt and jumping out of her booster seat. TK rushes to take off his own seatbelt while Lisbeth opens the door to his truck, heading for the front door of the house.

“Lisbeth, sweetheart,” he calls out, rushing to get to her, cursing when Lisbeth pushes the door open, he’s told Carlos a million times to lock it.

The man in question looks up from the couch with a smile on his face as they both come in. “Hey, how did it go?” he questions.

TK watches as Lisbeth looks at her dad and then at him, and with his heart in his throat, he watches as her eyes well up.

“Lisbeth?” Carlos questions, standing up from the couch as he notices the tears. “Nena?”

Lisbeth’s bottom lip trembles, and she bites down on it, shaking her head when he takes a step towards her. She turns on her heel, and before he or Carlos can stop her, she runs towards her room, slamming the door.

Carlos walks towards him with a frown on his face. “What the hell was that about?”

TK shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he says, running a shaky hand through his hair. “She’s mad at me about something, but I don’t know what I did,” he finishes, his eyes stinging as he looks up at Carlos.

Carlos’ frown deepens, and when he cups the back of TK’s neck, tugging him softly, TK curls into him, hugging him as he shakes.

“TK, baby, breathe,” Carlos orders as he runs his hands up and down his back. “Whatever it is, we’ll fix it.”

“She’s never been angry at me,” TK whispers into Carlos’ shoulder.

Carlos hugs him tighter, rubbing the back of his head. “Let me go talk to her, see what’s wrong, okay?

He pulls back, cupping TK’s face as he gives him a gentle smile. “You’ll see, it’s no big deal. Kids get angry, and then they get over it. Lisbeth loves you.”

TK gives his boyfriend a shaky nod, letting him go. Lisbeth is the one that’s upset and needs to be comforted by her dad right now, not him. “Go, and tell her whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

Carlos presses a quick kiss at his temple as he goes, leaving TK alone in the living room feeling miserable.

He heads towards the kitchen.

Lisbeth likes peanut butter sandwiches cut into shapes as a snack after school. He gets to work on the sandwiches, trying not to look at the time, eating the crusts when he’s done, and neither Carlos or Lisbeth come back out. He’s slowly losing his mind when Carlos walks into the kitchen, and TK must look a wreck from the way Carlos’ expression softens even more than usual.

Carlos crosses the distance between them, and before TK can ask, pulls him into a deep kiss. TK returns it on instinct, sighing into the kiss as Carlos takes his time with it. When he pulls back, Carlos is smiling at him.

“What was that for?” he questions, a little dazed.

Carlos lets out a soft laugh. “I just really love you, and Lisbeth.”

TK loses some of the warm, happy feeling Carlos’ kiss gave him, worrying again. “Is she okay?”

Carlos gives him another smile as he nods. “Yeah, baby, she’s okay, and she’s ready to talk to you.”

TK takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he says, taking the plate he got ready for her. He starts to walk away only to stop when Carlos takes hold of his wrist.

“For the record TK,” Carlos starts, the smile on his face is bright and beautiful. “I’m more than okay with what she’s going to ask you. Okay?”

TK frowns, confused, but he nods when Carlos doesn’t let go of him. “Okay.”

Carlos’ eyes twinkle. “Go, I’ll be out here when you guys are done.”

TK gives him another nod, still confused before heading for Lisbeth’s room. He takes a breath as he knocks softly on her door, opening it when she says come in.

TK steps into Lisbeth's room, finding her sitting on her bed, hugging the stuffed dog he won her the last time the state fair was in town. She looks up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, slightly red from crying, and it breaks his heart to think he was the cause of her tears.

“Hi Lissy,” he says, getting a soft hi back.

“Can I?” he gestures towards her bed, letting out a relieved breath when she nods. He places the plate on her side table and sits down on her bed. Neither of them says anything for a moment.

“Sweetheart,” he starts, desperate. “I obviously upset you, and I’m so sorry. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Lisbeth hugs her dog a little tighter, and all TK wants is to take her into his arms and hold her just as close.

“When Marie-Anne asked if you were my daddy,” she starts, her voice above a whisper. “You said you weren’t.”

TK freezes at the comment, his heart, however, feels like he’s run a marathon, hammering in his chest. “Well,” he starts, feeling off-footed. “You have a daddy, sweetheart.”

Lisbeth looks up at him, rolling her eyes so hard it startles a laugh out of him, she’s totally learned that from him. “I know that TK, he’s my _Papi,”_ she huffs out, the ‘duh’ in the sentence silent but obvious.

She looks away from him for a moment, before turning back at him, meeting him head-on. “But I want you to be my dad too,” she says, her bottom lip trembling again. “If you want.”

TK swallows hard, telling himself that now is not the time to cry, even as a ball of emotion gets stuck in his throat. “I would love to be your dad, baby,” he whispers, his voice cracking.

Lisbeth looks at him with doe-eyes, the beginnings of a smile on her sweet face. “Yeah?” she asks softly, and TK finds himself nodding rapidly, his eyes stinging.

_“Yeah,”_ he gets out, meeting her half-way when she lets go of her toy and crawls into his lap, her skinny arms wrapped tight around his neck as she hugs him. He holds her close, he doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have this little girl care about him, but he knows that he’ll do everything in his power to never disappoint her.

“I love you dad,” she whispers into his ear, and all TK can do is tighten his hold on her.

“I love you too sweetheart,” he tells her, running a hand over her silky curls. “So much.”

*

TK walks out of Lisbeth's room, leaving her to change and eat her sandwich, feeling like he’s been hit with the emotional equivalent of a Mack truck.

“You okay?”

TK looks up to find Carlos watching him from the end of the hall, a look of understanding and love on his face.

“She wants me to be her dad,” he whispers, the tears he’s been holding back finally spilling down his cheeks.

“Come here,” Carlos opens his arms to him, and TK is already moving towards the love of his life, slamming into his strong frame in a rush to be held by him. Carlos wraps his arms around him, holding him close, his hands drawing small comforting circles on his back as TK tucks his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m her dad,” he says again, still not believing the words.

Carlos makes a soft, reassuring sound against his ear. “Yeah, you are.”

*

TK lays back on their bed while Carlos moves around the room. The rest of the evening had gone fine, Lisbeth was back to her happy self, the day's upset forgotten as she told Carlos how cool TK was telling her class about his job. Lighting up when Carlos suggested that maybe her class would like a visit to the firehouse.

TK had to keep from crying when she turned her wide-eyes on him and ask _'Can we dad?'_ And he found himself texting his father about it before they were even done with dinner.

"You're a million miles away."

TK looks up to find Carlos watching him, a knowing look on his face. TK opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Carlos nods in understanding. "Overwhelmed?"

TK nods back. "And scared shitless?"

Carlos laughs softly, coming over to sit next to him. "Sounding like a dad already. Welcome to the club, you'll be scared shitless for the rest of time."

TK gives Carlos a half-smile, leaning into Carlos hand when he cups his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asks nervously, letting out a sigh when Carlos presses his thumb at his pulse point.

"Am I okay with you loving my kid so much you want to be her dad? Or am I okay with my daughter loving the love of my life so much she wants you as her dad?" Carlos questions, smiling, and TK thinks it has something to do with the way his pulse jumps under Carlos's hand at the 'love of his life’ part. "Yeah, baby, I'm more than okay with it."

TK lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you," he whispers, not having to say out loud; he's thanking Carlos for loving him.

Carlos nods, letting him go, and TK frowns as he sees a nervous shake of his hand.

"To be honest, there’s only one thing I'm upset about," Carlos says teasingly, but that doesn't take away from the anxious glint in his eye.

"What?" TK questions.

"That Lisbeth gets to call you dad before I get to call you my husband," Carlos smiles softly at him, the love in his eyes making TK's breath catch.

"Carlos?" TK asks, shaky, his heart racing with hope.

Carlos doesn't answer.

Instead, he holds out his hand to TK, a simple gold band in the middle of his palm.

"I had it all planned, there were going to be flowers and candles everywhere, " Carlos starts, smiling when TK lets out a half-laugh, half-sob. "But then Lisbeth decided to propose first."

"Carlos," he says again, overwhelmed to say anything else.

"I love you, Tyler," Carlos says, taking his hand. "I think I loved you from the moment you climbed up the tree to get the damn cat down, and every moment since. You're a part of our family, Lisbeth wants to make it official and so do I. Will you marry me?"

TK nods rapidly, letting out a happy laugh when Carlos shouts excitedly, taking his hand to slip the ring on his finger, before pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispers against Carlos's mouth, his heart fluttering under his ribcage as Carlos tells him once again he loves him too.

*

TK watches from the balcony as his father greets Lisbeth's class and goes over the rules of safety for the firehouse. He starts to make his way down the stairs when his father calls him over.

He smiles out to the class, his smile growing wider when his eyes land on his baby girl, and he spots the brilliant grin on her face.

“Hello,” he greets them with a wave.

He touches his wedding band with his thumb, love, and pride filling him as he continues. “For those of you that don’t remember me, I’m TK Strand, Lisbeth’s dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr!](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
